Buddy Love
Buddy Love is the main villain in the 1963 movie The Nutty Professor, as well as the remake of the same name, and its sequel. 1963 Version Jerry Lewis' Portayal Jerry Lewis was portrays both Professor Julius Kelp and Buddy Love. Professor Kelp is a nerdy, unkempt, buck-toothed, introverted, accident prone, socially inept university professor who always incurs the wrath of the university administration by continually destroying the classroom laboratory. When a football-playing bully humiliates and assaults him, Kelp tries to beef up. He joins a gym--to no avail. He then invents a serum that turns him into the handsome, extremely smooth, cool, and obnoxious girl-chasing hipster, Buddy Love. This newfound persona gives him the confidence to pursue one of his students, Stella Purdy. At first she hates Love, but she finds herself strangely attracted to him. Buddy wows the crowd with his jazzy, breezy delivery and cool demeanor at the Purple Pit, a nightclub where the students hang out. He also mixes it up with the bartender, who is instructed on how to mix the latest drinks for the enigmatic entertainer. The formula wears off at inopportune times, often to Kelp's embarrassment. He must rush back to his laboratory in the hopes that no one will discover his secret. Although Kelp knows that his alternate persona is an arrogant person, he cannot prevent himself from continually taking the formula as he enjoys the newfound attention that Love receives. Buddy performs at the annual student dance, and while on the dais, the formula starts to wear off. In the end, his real identity is revealed during the prom, as the Love persona transforms to Kelp during a speech. He gives an impassioned plea that people must learn to like themselves before others can like them in return. He admits that he has learned a valuable lesson, and Purdy admits that she likes Kelp better than Love and they get married. Prompted by his formerly henpecked father's marketing of the formula (a copy of which Kelp had sent to his parent's home for safekeeping), Kelp and Purdy decide to license the product and benefit from the profits. 1996 Version Eddie Murphy's Protrayal of Buddy Love Eddie Murphy portrays Buddy Love, Professor Sherman Klump as well as the entire Klump family (except for Ernie Klump Jr.) in the 1996 movie, The Nutty Professor, and the 2000 sequel, The Nutty Professor 2: The Klumps. Professor Klump was a timid, and somewhat clumsy 400 pound man who was in love with a new teacher Carla Purty (portrayed by Jada Pinkett Smith). Thinking he would never be perfect for her he created a formula to make people lose weight. When he drank the formula, Buddy Love was born. At first the Professor could control Buddy, but every time he drank the formula, the harder it was to control Buddy. In the sequel Buddy Love tends to take control over Sherman's mind and make him say what Buddy Love would say. Sherman decided to extract the DNA of Buddy Love so he wouldn't be a problem anymore. However, the lab dog Buster caused a chain reaction that brought Buddy Love to life. As time went on Sherman begins to lose his intelligence, but Buddy's intelligence remains the same. It was then confirmed that Buddy had the instincts of a canine because he has the DNA of a dog. At end of the movie, with the help of Sherman's youth formula, they turn Buddy into a young baby, (with a pretty impressive package for a toddler) and eventually into a puddle of DNA goo. They manage to devour Buddy's DNA, and Sherman regains his intelligence. This is the only Eddie Murphy character in which Murphy himself used his normal appearance and voice. Gallery Buddy Love vs. Reggie Warrington.JPG Reggie mad.png Category:Alter-Ego Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Trickster Category:Perverts Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Torturer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Rich Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Pimps Category:In love villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Delusional Category:Male Villains Category:Cheater Category:Saboteurs Category:Love rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic villain Category:Related to Hero Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Killjoy Category:Misogynists Category:Bullies Category:Greedy Villains Category:Thief Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Evil Genius Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Comedic Villains Category:Traitor Category:Big Bads Category:Sociopaths Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Frauds Category:Forgers Category:Copycats Category:Fighter Category:Gaolers Category:Rogue Villains